Nice of You to Notice
by luciferneedsaliver
Summary: Prussia notices Canada when he's soaking wet and shivering during a meeting. He goes to help him get dried off and realizes that Canada might have a couple problems. One) He never get's noticed. Two) All the other countries bother him. Being his awesome self he decides to becomes the countries first friend. Except does the maple country have a crush on him? And does he care? R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is Luciferneedsaliver's first time writing anything on the internet and I would like to excuse any mistakes or problems with the fic. I am a fan of Hetalia and even though I don't really have a specific couple for the anime/manga my sister requested PrussiaXCanada. Hope you like it. There will be a chance I'll place a side coupling of USUK or maybe something else. I really have no clue. Everyone is a country in here so don't complain to much. I do love AU's it's just… Yea. Ok now on with the show. Leave a review please. I would appreciate it very much. After all Lucifer needs a liver and I'm sure everyone on this site has one. Don't make me beg for something guys. Just say what you think. Love you all, even the haters. -Luciferneedsaliver…**

*Chapter One*

It wasn't the rain soaking a shivering body, it wasn't America's stupid grin when he shied away at yelling at him for sending all his enemies to him, and it wasn't the self centered Prussian who got him cranky. Though that certainly could be added to the list. Even though his teeth were chattering, he soaked the floor and left a puddle from where he stood, and even voiced a rather small peep of a 'hello' and yet no one noticed him. Not one country paid him any mind and it was starting to ruin his afternoon. Why should he even go to these meetings if everyone was just going to ignore him?

His obnoxious brother glanced over in his direction when he stood up shuffling papers and clearing his throat to advert all the eyes on him. However he soon realized it wasn't for him. He was glancing at Briton! Even his brother was affected by his stupid invisibility. "Hey why are you standing? The awesome me can't get to my seat." Canada knew that accent.

Prussia often got into trouble with his brother but what shocked him was he actually spoke to him. No one speaks to Canada. "Uh- I-I I'm so sorry." A blush from embarrassment flooded his cheeks adding color to the already radiant red spread across his face from the rain. He should really just go find a towel or something to dry off before he got sick. Red eyes pierced his violet ones.

"The awesome me can't stand to see someone at pitiful as you." Sadly he was the only one that saw him, because Briton just had to send a questioning glance over to the Prussian, clear his throat and ask, "Who are you talking to bloke?" 'He's talking to me!' Cried Canada in his thoughts. Prussia furrowed his eye brows and squinted at the British lad.

"Can't you see him?" "AHH! Maybe it's the ghost again ~ve~." The Italian screeched hurting directing everyones attention away from the idiotic plan America was plotting over to Prussia and Briton. "There is no ghost Italy." His German pal seemed to calm the spacey country down. "Can't any of you see that the awesome me is talking about this soaked pitiful being." Canada had tears brimming his eyes. Why can't anyone just see him! He's soaking yet and shivering for god's sake.

"Dude there's nothing awesome about talking to the air." America flashed his picket white fence and apple pied smile towards him which just made Canada sob loudly. Those red eyes stared at him again. "Oi who are you?" Whimpering Canada whipped his teary eyes with a soaked hand. "I-I-I'm Canada." He's said it so many times. No one ever remembers and he would be really surprised if Prussia did.

However those red eyes lit up in pity. Now he was getting pitied and it was just adding to this horrible day. "America you can't even remember your own brother. That's very unawesome like." And just like that everyone could see him. The Prussian took away the glass bubble shielding him from the world and everyones eyes almost popped out of their skulls. Russia was the first to speak.

"Dah it looks like he really was here. Why didn't any of us notice him though dah?" He seemed so cheery it almost made the Canadian want to puke. What was so sweet and fluffy about being invisible. The british man apologized, Italy screamed, Germany calmed him down, Japan took a picture, France laughed, and it seemed like everyone else just stared. America just blushed and mumbled under his breath. Prussia put his hand on the Canadians shoulder awkwardly weighting him down.

"The awesome Prussia is going to find him a towel. Continue with this totally boring meeting." Being gripped out of the conference room was reliving. He was beginning to freeze to death especially with the A/C on. Seriously who puts that icy machine on when it's already freezing outside? Finally violet orbs realized the tension filled silence. He should apologize to the Prussian but for what?

Maybe thank him but that would be giving into the Prussians huge pride problem and he really didn't need to hear the whole awesome rant right now. But he did the nicest thing. Maybe just this once. Building up some confidence he began to speak but was abruptly cut off by the Prussian fist. "You should really be thanking me. I am helping you which is really just awesome of me. I don't usually go out of my way for others." "Y-yes th-thank you so much." Taking a step back he got out of the Prussians grip and stopped in the hallway leaving another puddle on the wooden floor.

"I-I can manage." It came out quieter than it really should have. The blonde didn't want to get attached to anyone, especially when they would just forget who he was. Folding his arms around his stripped T-Shirt Prussia just began frowning. "None sense. I'm not you mutter. Plus we are awesomely at the supply closet." Turning the knob to the door holding his dry towel Canada let out a sigh. Can't he just be left alone again he didn't know how to talk to this guy and it wasn't helping that he was being nice to him. "P-please… You don't need to help." A futile attempt at begging. Begging seemed like all the Canadian possessed. He begged Cuba to stop hitting him, begged America to notice him, begged France to let him go outside and make friends, and begged Briton to take him in and watch over him like he was doing with his brother.

"Tch. Just let me help already. You are seriously taking away all the awesome." The albino stalked over with a fluffy white towel placing it on golden strands. Rubbing out all the water, shaking the Canadian with his rough movements. Blushing under the towel which he was now glad for he began to tear a little. "I-I can dry m-myself. Please, I-I am o-only a burden. The towel was whipped off his head. Standing three inches away from him was the Prussians face looking him in the eyes. "What's wrong with a little help?" Canada took a couple steps back which made Prussia take a couple steps forward.

The dance played out till the Canadian smashed his head against the ugly yellow wallpaper that smelled like sweat and moldy cheese. He just seemed to be noticing all the small things. Like the Prussian who had him locked between his two arms on either side of his head. He was blushing furiously, trying to curl into the wall. Yelping loudly when the albino brought up his hand still holding the towel.

"You have some water." Wiping away at one of the drops by his lips Canada's breather turned rapid. Nobody stood close to him! The delicate movements of the towel moved to his snow coat. trying to soak up as much water as he could. Closing his violet eyes Canada tried to picture his happy place which wasn't really helping him.

Damn feelings going all haywire. All he could image was what could happen if he made things just a little bit more heated? Prussia was handsome enough and Canada already accepted he was gay. So what would happen if he just touched him. But before he could even take place in any of these actions the warmth of the other was ripped away from him.

A buzzing sound could be heard coming from the maple lovers pocket and he was just about ready to have an anger problem. Reaching into the tan pocket of his coat which was shockingly dry. Yay for water proof material. Pulling out the red colored flip phone which he hesitatingly answered. Who could be calling him. Red orbs watched curiously, probably wondering the same.

"H-hello?" His voice was quiet, barley a squeak hitting his plastic speaker. "Dude where are you!" The booming voice of his brother came to his ears. Closing his eyes he rubbed his throbbing temple. Today needed to end. Canada just wasn't ready for all of this.

"A-America I-I'm wi-with Prussia." Even though he was close to boiling mad he still let out that tiny voice that everyone over looked. Instead of listening to his brother blabber about the meeting and what he missed his phone was slapped out of his hand and the warmth he wanted was selfishly given to him. "Stop looking so sad. It's very unawesome." Laughing awkwardly from his personal space being invaded again he tried to shake off the Prussian. 'What if someone came?' That frightened the maple lover greatly.

From what he heard, no one really liked Prussia. He was loud, self centered and uncaring. This would just get him bullied more. But why was he hugging him and whispering the most soothing things in his ear? Has everyone mistaken this Prussian for another country?

Or maybe it's all a facade. Just something the albino put up to cover his feelings. "I-I need to go." Instead of relishing the body heat and recognition he was currently receiving from someone he decided to go. Cut the chain short before something else snapped it.

Prussia would forget him and he would be left to his own invisible self again. Giving a weak shove at the taller male, barely making enough room to squeeze through the ran down the hall. Almost slipping on his wet trail from earlier. This was to embarrassing. Tears streamed down his dried face, and it finally just dawned on him.

He was still soaking wet and his cell-phone was back by Prussia. But he could just get a new one right? It'd be better than seeing those maroon eyes stare into his again. Plus no one called him anyway so he didn't even need one right away. Well at least one thing is for sure. Canada was going home taking a hot bath and sleeping everything off. Screw the meetings, no one cared enough for him to be there anyway. 'Except Prussia.' Stupid thoughts. But he never did stop running. And nothing stopped him from going home.


	2. Chapter 2

**And thus I am so bored with life that I am writing another chapter. Give me a liver someone lucifer is dying and that usually isn't a pleasant thing! Please R/R I need something and begging is just around the corner… Or something like that. Enjoy yourselves Kittens/angels/demons/readers whatever your prefer. The word Mutter is German for Mother. I used that in the last chapter the word Auto is german for car. That's in this chapter. I figured some German would be said in Prussia's everyday speech. Feel awesome for my mighty update speed. It should make you not want your liver. R/R PEOPLE! R/R OR I'LL DO SOMETHING RASH AND BAD!**

*IS THIS CHAPTER TWO?*

Tired, bored, lonely. Nothing new for the upper North American country. His house was normal sized. Two bedrooms, 1.5 bathrooms and with a spacious living room and kitchen. The economy was good, there were no wars, and everybody seemed to be relatively happy.

Even the weather was perfect and sunny! Something a little exciting to see in the usually snowy country. But all the maple lover could do was stand by his window and pout. Nothing was making him feel better about the incident with Prussia which was two days ago… How enjoying. All he could think about was the prospect of somebody seeing him.

Not to many could do that unless you count Cuba. A shiver ran up his spine. But that only led to harsh beatings and a mistaken identity. He only saw him as America. Which now that he thought about it, his brother still needed to suck it up and take responsibility for his actions.

It was getting kind of annoying having to deal with all the pressure brought onto him by that tan jerk! 'Maybe Prussia could handle it…' He wrinkled his nose making his wire frames fall down his nose a bit. These thoughts have been reoccurring to often to be good. "I need some fresh air Fujijiro." Grabbing a red T-shirt with a white maple leaf on it and some baggy jeans that hung off his waist, not that anyone would notice, he left his home to go explore his country.

Instead of taking a car he decided for a calm, distracting, breath taking, did he mention distracting, bike ride to the falls just at the border line. Grabbing his black helmet which also had the sign of the maple leaf except this one was red he hopped on and rode down effortlessly down the drive-way. It sure was nice to be living on a hill. Until he had to ride all the way back up. He reached one of the main highways, cars whizzed by the air flew through his golden locks releasing all the stuffy thoughts he had about a certain albino country. And there he goes again.

Scowling he pressed the breaks and stopped on the side of the road much to the traffics delight. Stupid Prussia aggravating him on his relaxing bike ride! Why can't he just go a couple hours without a single thought? That would be to good to ask for he guesses. 'Beep, beep!' The sound of a tiny porsche rang in his ears as it pulled up on the side.

The nice navy blue color shone brightly in the sunlight. Maybe somebody thought he was hurt. "Hey look the awesome me is offering you a ride." The Prussian smiled largely a nice toothy grin. 'You've got to be kidding me.' Blushing darkly, Canada decided that if he just ignored him and showed that he had no intreats in the guy who could see him everything would be fine in the end. Apparently the albino self centered prat wouldn't let up though.

He just kept following him on the side of the rode, the front of the car being dangerously close to his back wheel. Going as fast as his legs could spin the chain he managed to get a few feet in front of the fancy car but only barely. Most bikes can't outrun Porsche's. Stupid Italians and there need for fancy fast cars and stupid Prussia for being so persistent in this. Stopping hastily almost getting hit by the car, luckily for him it had nice breaks.

Standing still chest burning from all the sudden exercise. Canada really needed to get out more. "~kesesesese." The albino man laughed like a mad man. 'Oh god what if he sexually assaults me!' He once heard from Hungry who was talking to Austria that Prussia has trouble keeping his hands to himself. Lightly fingering the pepper spray in his jeans side pocket just in case.

Who knows what someone is about to do when they laugh like that. "H-hi Prussia." A blush bloomed across his gentle features and it sure as Hell wasn't from the heat. Prussia smiled and it made fluttery feelings fly and bounce all around his insides. Jeez this was getting to mushy for the Canadian. "I came to return your phone." Pulling his dark red flip phone from his trousers almost made Canada have a heart attack. Is that all he wanted to do?

He went all the way from Prussia to Canada just so he could give back some stupid fancy plastic that he could have easily mailed! Stretching out his shaking arm he nervously grabbed his phone. Looking at the pavement the maple lover gave a silent thank you. It was hard for him to choke out any words. Now that he had his phone back surely Prussia would forget about him.

No more nice deeds needed for him. Instead of being left on the side of the road with sad thought he felt fingers tug at his chin forcing his head to look up into maroon colored orbs gleaming with a unfamiliar emotion. "Why do you look so sad? It's seriously messing with my awesome brain. There is no awesomeness in being sad." Canada knew that Prussia was trying to be serious and kind but the usage of the word 'awesome' was just to much. Laughter erupted from his fluttery wheezy stomach. However Prussia didn't laugh along he just looked more concerned.

'Great,' Canada thought. 'Now he looks like some kind of jerk who laughs at concern!' "E-eh I-I-I'm sorry." His mouse like voice rang out an apology. He didn't mean to make the albino mad but the white hair guy just smiled. Not a big cocky one just a lift of his lips. "So you can laugh. The awesome Prussia has earned an awesome achievement." It's like an Xbox was talking now. Achievement? Was that all Canada was to him? If so shouldn't he feel offended.

No. Instead he just smiled back, because no one has ever tried to be nice to him and no one has ever really tried to make him feel good. Prussia really is something else. "Hey do you want to ride in my awesome auto?" Shaking his head he gripped his bikes handle bars tighter. As nice as it was to have someone notice him and not forget about him even after a couple days was nice but he really wasn't ready for attachment. That would just make him want this more. A stable friendship is something those invisible weren't allowed to have.

Especially somebody as clear as Canada. "N-no I-I have a bike a-and-" "Well awesomely we can tie it to the roof of this thing." Patting the metal that made the car like a father who is proud of his son. Clearly he was attached to the automobile. "I really can't a-and that wou-would cause trouble." His voice was just getting squeakier and he was sure Prussia's ears would burst even with the sound of cars zooming down the highway he was almost certain he'd burst the albino's eardrums.

Pouting Prussia stalked over to Canada and gripped his shoulders. "You're offending my awesomeness." Not wanting to hurt his feelings anymore Canada took a gulp of air and sucked down the screams of terror and warning and went along with this. "O-O-Ok…" Prussia lifted his bike up with ease laying it onto it's side on the roof and unlocking his trunk to a tool box which surprised Canada greatly. He really didn't think this county knew anything about tools let alone work. Grabbing out some thick looking rope making Canada self consciously rub his wrists.

That would be to good if Prussia tied him up and had his way with him. Way to good. Taking in another gulp of air he moved over to the passenger side of the Porsche hoping this car ride would be over soon. It took Prussia almost 15 minuets to tie the bike up on the roof and throughout the amount of time Canada finally understood the meaning of swearing like a sailor. Prussia certainly knew a few words in German, Dutch, and English.

At least he knew one of those languages inside and out. Climbing into his leather seat which Canada noted were very comfortable for sore over exercised backs. Prussia was wearing leather gloves something Canada just noticed. They blended well with his snow white skin. Black leather was defiantly a turn on for some people *cough* Canada *cough.*

"So where do you live?" "W-what?" How could he not know! He came down from that direction to give him his phone, one would assume he had some sense of direction. "I live up the hill. You just came from there." Something clicked in the albino judging from the way his eyes bugged. "Right! The awesome me got all that information from the not so awesome travel agency I had to talk to." Oh god he talked to a travel agency. That's borderline stalker.

"Y-yea ok." The engine purred like a kitten being fed warm milk, and it almost felt like gliding on air the way the vehicle smoothly drove from the side of the rode up his driveway in a matter of a couple minuets. Happy to be home and soon to be left alone Canada jumped out of the door and waited for Prussia to slide out of the drivers side like a snake. Pulling the not off the bike he pulled it off the roof and gave it tot he shorter blonde. "I hope the ride was awesome." He rubbed his fingers through silky white hair. Canada's fingers twitched on instinct.

He has never run his fingers through anyones hair before but that didn't mean he never wanted to. "Can I stay for the night." WHAT! "The awesome Prussia didn't really think some of the travel things through and now I have to wait till tomorrow to get on a awesome flight which will be even more awesome when I get on it." The maple lover might be mistaken but he thought he heard a little bit of a stutter. "S-s-sure." He was getting really nervous. No one except America has been at his house. He wasn't even really prepared for any guests over either. He'd need to go get dinner and spare blankets. "Thanks. You have earned the right to be called awesome by the awesome me." The albino wiggled his eyebrows and strutted up to the Canadians unlocked front door. 'I thought I locked that…'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Kittes guess who's back and writing. Me. Good guess. I would like to pledge my love for the Pastaaddict. But maybe that's to soon. And I would like to pledge a cookie to Nyghtshade. Thank you fellow reviewers. You sure know how to make a writer feel special 0/0. Some references are made here. A little Sherlock, and Jim Gaffigan. You don't have to watch the BBC America T.V series but i recommend it because Johnlock is a couple needed to survive in the world. Also JIm Gaffigan in my favorite comedian because I love how he acts. Some USUK in here. But main couple is PrussiaxCanada. Also, should I change the rating yes or no? Review and tell me please. I love you cats! -LUCIFERNEEDSALIVER… "Donate your liver kittens. ;) Also I started writing this at 4:30 am and it's 6:31am... REVIEW**

**^Chapter Three^ **

One does not simply describe though's who have gone through essentially crap. All their life the've been faced with just loads of problems. No one with problems likes to be told they have them or is willing to admit that they have problems and need help. Prussia knows this. From all the research he's done, which could easily be thought of as online and personal stalking, he can assume rather awesomely that Canada is invisible.

The countries all know who he is especially that one time in 1865 during the Pig War. Canada kicked the shit out of the American colony and it always made Prussia laugh when he tried to think of how that would work. The little Canadian and his peaceful troops working together in a slaughter. Yea, no. He didn't need to think about that. War is a sad time for the countries.

The feelings that arise while fighting your brother are just horrible. Anyway back to the main topic. Prussia knew that a lot of the other countries were bullying his new friend and no awesome friend will be bullied by unawesome jerks! That was just going against the awesome code. But he needed to find out who they were so he made a list of countries to ask and had a brief idea.

Mainly all of this has to do with Cuba, Turkey, America (somewhat), and France. Romano was on the list but the little guy is just mean to everyone and it's the Italians best feature so no need to bother him. "Kesesse. Now I just need to kick some unawesome ass, Gilbird." His yellow fluff ball looked confused but at least it was confused and happy all the same. Gilbird liked it when his master petted his head affectionately. 'Peep, peep?' However it usually didn't like it when Prussia got buried in his thoughts and almost squished the yellow fat ball of fluff and feathers. "Sorry Gilbird, daddies just having a very unawesome day." Gilbird seemed to smile slightly. He knew his master hated having 'unawesome' days. "Do you know who Canada is?"

The bird squawked in confusion while resting itself in Prussia's cupped hands. Tilting it's small little head to the side indicating that, no he did not know who Canada was. Maybe he could eat it thought Gilbird. "He's awesome Gilbird." I guess that means it isn't food but another person/country. After all Prussia never really was good at making friends with just normal people and who would name their kid Canada.

May the Gilbird gods have mercy on his soul. Prussia went back to stroking his head again, making the bird feel nice. Nothing felt better than special treatment. "You know… You might have a new daddy." This scared Gilbird. He was through into a squawking fit!

Why was he being thrown away? Didn't Prussia care anymore! He was getting ready to fly away when Prussia calmed him down with more head stroking. "I'm not getting rid of you Gilbird that wouldn't be awesome. I mean you might have a new family member like me." The bird was back to confusion. There would be another Prussia?

That was just as scary as being thrown away. As long as he was being head stroked through this whole ordeal than should he really care how many Prussia's there are? Maybe the small bird would even get more attention. Alas though, time for love and cuddles were over when he was gently placed in his cage. Though Prussia had called it his new home, home doesn't have boundaries and no privacy.

Damn bars showing all his movements. Prussia bent to the ground near his bed grabbing a green backpack. He was wearing a nice black and white stripped shirt with black skinny jeans and leather combat boots. In his night table drawer was a pair of black leather gloves that he pulled out and put into the bag. "Bye Gilbird. Keep being awesome." And he left. Now what? The plane ride to America was upsetting to say in the least.

First there was absolutely no room to sit. Which made the area Prussia was sitting in hot and cramped in a bad way. Secondly there was a man on a business trip Prussia was assuming who wanted to throw a tantrum with Prussia for no good reason other than his iPod was out. He knew it shouldn't have been but he figured one electronic could't screw with the whole flight. Plus his music was pretty awesome, it'd be a shame not to be filled in to the void of just awesome sounds. "Sir I hope you know that if and when this plane crashes it will be your fault." Prussia pulled a white earbud out. His fault? Boy hadn't heard that before.

"No. I'm only going to save the plane by being awesome." Simple and cunning, there should have been no answer back but to his disappointment there was. "Look here sir! I'd appreciate it if you showed some respect and listened to your elders." Was he really going to pull that card. This guy just didn't get laid enough. "I can only respect you if you respect the awesome me." The albino smirked.

Everybody know's that rule and why should he follow orders for a complete stranger. "How dare you offend me." "It wasn't so much as a dare as me just putting an old totally not awesome geezer back in his place." There seems to be a lot of unawesome things lately. That't not a good sign for his future. The older man growled and called over a flight attendant. "Yes sir how may I help you?" She was a young overly bouncy girl wearing a short navy blue skirt and light blue button up.

Brown nice hair, and curves. She was a reasonable opponent to get away with stuff. "This man over here is being rather rude to me and is using electronic devices when the intercom suggested we do other wise for the safety of this flight." 'He sounds like a lawyer from Law and Order.' Thought Prussia. Not that he watched that show, he just happened to catch a few episodes is all, no biggy.

"Sir you can't be using electronic devices." I pulled the iPod from my black jackets front pocket. "Device. It would be awesome if you got your grammar right like the awesome Prussia." The fight attendant just reached over and snatched it but Prussia caught her wrist pulling the young girl across the seats and practically on his lap. He put on a fake charming smile that felt to tight. "Hey… I was wondering if you could be awesome for me and not take that away." The girl was blushing madly like a certain Canadian… Why did he have to think of him in this situation. "S-sir." Voice cracking, pupils dilated, heart racing from what he could feel from her wrist. This was going to work out. He leaned closer to the shell of her ear making sure to tickle it with his breath.

"I could return the favor if you promise to give it back." The flight worker practically dropped the device on the floor from all her clumsy flustered movements. It was kinda cute. Like Canada, the way he would probably drop a stack of plates and smash them all over the floor if Prussia got to close to the clearly a virgin country. Ripping off a piece of magazine paper in the entertainment holder in front of him. Awesomely someone had left there pen inside of the holder.

Prussia scribbled out France's number knowing that sure she might be a little creeped out if she ever called but the pervert would take care of her nicely especially if she wanted a sexual favor done. The blonde wine loving, sometimes called a frog would owe him a favor if he did get laid. "E-eh sorry sir!" The girl almost screamed the apology as she ran down the hall to hide behind the blue curtain leading to first class, she's probably looking for someone to talk to about the whole situation. Gilbird would have done nicely for that. Shame he wasn't here. Or Canada for that matter.

His hand slapped his own face. "I swear I might have to actually get a quickie in the storage room here if I keep thinking like this." Prussia mumbled into his palm. This flight needed to go burn to the ground when he was off of it. Just let it explode along with his thoughts. Placing the ear buds in and turning his music all the way up to ignore and distractions he laid his head down in a uncomfortable position and went to sleep.

When the plane landed it took the girl he flirted with and all her girlfriends to come over and apparently slap him a good one right in the face, which was later apologized for. "Sorry about them." The browned haired girl spoke slyly like she knew he wanted her. Actually he had a craving for maple. "My name is Sophie by the way." She leaned in trying to show of the little chest she had and winked. All he could do was hum. "Hmm… Prussia."

And he left the plane with his bag on his back and a sense of awesome pride. Off to find America! The American bloke wasn't that hard to find. A travel agency was more than willing to help when he showed up in the office big bundle of cash in one hand and a 'I'm not messing around today' attitude. America was staying in New York in one of the fancy shmancy apartment/mini mansion things.

Which is were he took a flight to. Seeing as how his flight landed in California. Damn NYC for being on the other side of the world and damn planes! However the awesome part was that not a single passenger made a complainant about his music tendencies. See, very awesome.

The flight to his great protest took 9 hours. Way to long for him. He might as well start hiring private jets but he was slowly starting to run out of his money and he still had to go to Canada. Hauling a taxi was easy enough in the big city but getting it to go to it's destination was something proving of a great feat. There was so much traffic Prussia's head almost split in half, and the smell of the air wasn't helping clear his head at all.

Just disgusting, how can anyone live here? Maybe it was a little impossible but judging by all the people inhabiting space here, Prussia would probably say they live like the people in 'The Lorax.' On buying clean remedies and fresh air. The taxi made him pay $55.00 when he got out and apparently America's house was only 15 miles away from him and it took almost 2 and a half hours to reach him! Ergh he better be getting something juicy when he went to talk to this not so awesome clown in his not so awesome country! Prussia pulled out a slip of paper in his jeans pocket with the room number.

The man at the front desk gave a whimsical look like he knew something Prussia didn't when he went to sign in as a desk. It wouldn't do him any good to get pulled away from the property. Plus there was nobody else close enough to HIS maple leaf to get juicy secrets from. And if the storage house full of diaries couldn't tell you already that Prussia loves secretes well now would be the time to work that out in your head. Guests were only allowed to take the stairs to wherever it was they happened to be going. To the albino's delight, America lived on the top floor which was floor number 17.

17 flights of stairs! Who the hell designed this building and why would they think it would be a good idea for this many flights of stairs! Friggen American morons and there totally not awesome designs and there not awesome flight attendants. But in the end he managed to get to the top. All sweaty, tired, sore, and out of breath but he still got there. He'd hate to be a professional mountain climber because going to work everyday and going through this kind of struggle just wasn't worth any money.

Pounding his fist heavily on the door waiting for the now clear intimate sounds to just stop. Good god this was gross imagining what America was doing to that deep voiced woman. Prussia would rather think about a squeaky sounding boy. Lips parted, a blush blooming nicely on his cheeks as he stuttered to say Prussia's name… "I need to be laid and soon!" Finally after several minuets of just door pounding and bed rocking the door was answered to show a messily dressed and clearly surprised America.

"Oh… Hey dude what's up?" The American cleared his throat a little when it started to sound a little husky. Prussia shot him a good glare. How dare he make the awesome Prussia wait. "I need to ask you some question's about your brother." Another surprised look was shot his way. "Ok shoot bro." What? "Um…" What does he mean by shoot bro? That just sounds like a sniper code.

"Just tell him to ask you, git!" A British voice that sounded very, very familiar called out from somewhere inside. It was beginning to dawn on Prussia what was happening. "Kay!" America called out over his shoulder. "So uh… What's the question?" Prussia felt as if he deserved some respect. He flew out all the way here, barely got any sleep and climbed an organized hill just so he could face the annoying America who was being rude and not letting him into his home. What's worse is that Prussia's brain stuttered. Questions!

How did he manage to forget them. "Uhh… What's his favorite color?" Oh no. He was wasting his time. "Um… Red I think. Is that it?" Clearly the puppy like country didn't understand what any of this was about. Good. Prussia didn't need to tell his love interests brother that he was interested in loving his brother.

Well That shouldn't have come out of his thoughts. 'Bad thoughts for being in the gutter. Snapping fingers pulled him back to reality. "Dude are you tripping on something?" "Um…" Tripping? His feet were perfectly fine on the ground. Thank the high heavens when Briton came to the door frame looking as mussed and confused as America. Can't one of them put their clothes on right? "Prussia, I say what has gotten you all the way out here asking about Canada… I think that's the blokes name."

How does the guy who used and I think still does have territory not know Canada's name. Prussia suspected he was just being mean but from the confusion in the brit's green orbs as he struggled to place his friends name seemed to prove Prussia other wise. "Does Canada like anyone?" America laughed and Briton coughed to hide his laughter. Not reassuring at all. "I don't think my little bro does." Prussia furrowed his eyebrows.

"Canada's older than you." America just looked at him weird again and Briton scowled. That's right Briton the awesome me get's to offend your boyfriend or at least butt buddy! "Ah he was talking about you yesterday dude… So…." YES! SCORE-Oh… No not score Prussia wasn't gay. Putting on a cool face the albino just continued his questioning.

"What did he say?" America looked up at the ceiling. "That you have his phone which dude, he needs that back. And that you freaked him out yesterday. Dude personal space is a thing now." Oh hell no! He was not trying to back talk to the awesome Prussia. Sensing the tantrums about to be thrown Briton stood between the two angry looking guys and ushered America back into the house and apologized for his actions like a gentleman. "Well… Things have gone unexpected." Now he has to go to Canada and find out where he lives. Maybe he'll camp out at his place for a while.


End file.
